Sister s Song
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todos hemos visto la preocupación de Lincoln por sus hermanas, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando una de ellas llega en un estado que lo alarma? Eso lo están por ver. Ligero Loudcest.


**Sisters´s Song:** **A pedido de ezcu, voy a hacer dos One-Shot de The Loud House, éste será de Lincoln-Luna y el que viene será con Lynn, para variar las cosas :). Espero que les guste, no olviden de comentar y de pedir con cuáles de las demás hermanas ponga a nuestro querido peli blanco.**

 **Como siempre pongo antes de empezar mis fanfics, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, mientras que "Point me at the Sky" es propiedad de Pink Floyd. Mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

 **Sister´s Song:** Era clásico de ella tocar todos los días su guitarra, componer canciones y hasta reunirse con sus amigos, todos parecían en ese círculo o "club", por así decirlo, tener esa apariencia de jóvenes británicos reunidos en uno de esos tantos famosos pubs de Londres o Liverpool, cosa que usaban como sitio de reunión su habitación o el garage, donde colgaban las banderas del Reino Unido y los carteles de sus ídolos como Mick Swagger y otros tantos iconos y estrellas de la música rock.

Los veía todos los días, los escuchaba cuando practicaban e incluso con sus canciones, no había un solo momento que se perdiera de aquellos momentos tan agradables, música para sus oídos, así que se dirigía hacia al jardín, donde los escuchaba tocar.

\- _"Toca muy bien Luna su guitarra, la he escuchado tantas veces hacerlo, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, siempre de aquí para allá, pero este Sábado me sirve bastante"_. Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que se quedaba cerca del garage donde tocaban su "recital" aquellos muchachos.

* * *

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, es hora de llegar al clímax del show!. Pidió Luna la atención de todos ellos.

\- ¡Sí!. Gritaron todos ellos, mientras que Chunk iba subiendo el volumen a los aparatos para dar el cierre definitivo.

Cada acorde que tocaban, cada nota que daban hacia su "público", algún día llegarían a ser famosos, tocarían en algún famoso estadio o hasta incluso en los mejores recitales del Mundo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Con el correr de las horas, Luna y sus amigos terminaron sus ensayos esa misma tarde, justo cuando estaban saliendo, se toparon con Lincoln, el cual los había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo y sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- ¡Hey, bro! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te gustó el ensayo?. Preguntó Luna, chocando los cinco con el peli blanco.

\- Estuvo genial, tocan muy bien. Les felicitó el muchacho en aquellos momentos.

\- Gracias, escucha, voy a salir con los chicos un rato, dile a mama y papa que volveré tarde. Pidió ella al chico.

\- ¿Tarde? Luna, no sé, ellos se van a preocupar. Le dijo su hermano con un tono de preocupación, sabiendo que ella tenía esa forma de salir a divertirse y regresar a cualquier hora de la madrugada, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, volveré temprano, es una promesa. Juró Luna, quien se dirigía con sus amigos hacia uno de los bares de la zona Centro de Royal Woods.

Lincoln quedó solo en la entrada, viéndola irse y sin poder haber dicho nada más al respecto, únicamente arrastró sus pies hacia adentro y les diría a sus padres de los planes de la hija rockera.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y con ello, el peli blanco había permanecido en su habitación, después de la cena y que anteriormente le dijera a sus padres de que no tenían de qué preocuparse por Luna, ella iba volver temprano, no fallaría a su palabra, pero había algo que le perturbaba a Lincoln y era con quién y adónde había ido ella a festejar por los éxitos en los ensayos.

\- _"A veces pienso que Luna se excede en sus salidas, no digo que tome drogas, pero...hay algo que no me deja dormir esta noche"._ Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que intentaba ahogar esos miedos leyendo sus cómics, pero ya ni una buena lectura podía tener en esos momentos.

No había movimiento en las calles, salvo algún que otro auto que pasaba por allí y cuando solía oír el primero que llegara a la vereda de ellos, se asomaba a toda prisa hacia su ventana, pero al final no había nadie, otra falsa alarma, otro vecino pero no era su hermana. Pensaba que ella ya había llegado, miraba su reloj cada dos por tres y ya eran más de las 2:00 AM.

Ella había dicho que llegaría _"temprano"_ , pero esa palabra ya había terminado de tener sentido cuando las doce habían dado y con ello llegaba la madrugada a Royal Woods.

Justo en aquel momento, se escuchó que un auto se detenía en medio de la entrada y de ahí se bajaba una figura femenina, tambaleándose, como si hubiera subido a más de un juego en el Parque de Diversiones, intentando mantener el equilibrio pero se le hacía imposible.

\- _"¿Luna?"_. Se preguntó Lincoln y cuando pudo ver, gracias a la luz de los faroles y del coche, la vio a su hermana bajo los efectos del alcohol que recorrían su cuerpo y la llevaban a caerse al piso repetidas veces junto con las ganas de vomitar, para que así su cuerpo pudiera limpiarse de todo ese mal que la afectaba.

Si sus padres la llegaban a ver en ese estado, lo mismo sus hermanas, iba a ser considerada una vergüenza, alguien que no conoce los límites y le prohibirían salir afuera como castigo, así que Lincoln salió corriendo hacia afuera para ayudarla.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Dios, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó el joven, el cual parecía, a la vista de su hermana, totalmente difuminado.

\- Jeje...ho...hola, Linc...¿cómo...cómo has estado...bro?. Preguntó la castaña, mientras que volvía a vomitar en el piso y en aquel momento parecía que se iba a ahogar, pero por suerte el muchacho la ayudó a que no le pasara eso, ya que sería mortal.

\- Dios, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? Dijiste que volverías temprano y mira la hora que has llegado, ¿te parece bien esto?. Preguntó el peli blanco muy molesto por la mentira que había dicho ella.

\- Oye, tranquilo, hermanito, no tienes por qué ponerte así...solo...solo me fui a tomar unas copas con los chicos. Dijo ella en su defensa, pero en aquel momento la chica colapsó en el suelo, quedando medio dormida por el alcohol, por lo cual Lincoln tuvo que llevarla hasta su habitación, ya que si terminaba en la que compartía con Luan las cosas se iban a complicar más para ella.

* * *

La muchacha estaba totalmente confundida en donde se hallaba, mientras que Lincoln le tapaba la boca para que no hablara ni llegara a gritar, ya que despertaría a toda la familia y ya ella tenía muchos problemas con haber llegado totalmente borracha.

\- _Lincoln...estoy...bien...vamos, hermano, déjame en mi cama_. Pidió Luna en voz baja.

\- _No, te llevaré a mi habitación, llegas a despertar a Luan o a las demás, estarás frita._ Se negó el peli blanco con llevarla a su habitación y fue entones que entraron en el suyo, donde cerró la puerta y ayudó a su hermana para que se recostara en su cama.

\- Dios, me mata la cabeza. Dijo Luna, llevando sus manos hacia dicha zona.

\- Espera aquí, iré por una pastilla para el dolor y agua. Pidió el peli blanco, el cual salió disparado hacia la cocina para ir a buscar aquellos elementos.

* * *

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, mientras que llenaba una pequeña botella de agua, llevó ambas cosas hacia su habitación, donde se las dio a Luna para que se recuperara de aquel malestar.

\- Jeje, gracias, hermanito, muchas gracias. Agradeció ella, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto? Mira si llegabas a sufrir un fallo orgánico por consumo de cervezas, Dios, Luna, me preocupo por todas ustedes, a pesar de que algunas de las mismas me hagan la vida imposible o me utilicen de saco de boxeo. Mostró Lincoln su lado fraternal y preocupado, el cual era visto muchas veces en él, sobre todo si algo le pasaba a alguien cercano.

No obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba, ya que en aquellos momentos, su hermana rockera lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, inundada por aquellos deseos y unidos con el alcohol, mientras que el muchacho intentaba salir de su control pero le resultaba imposible de realizar. ¿Se iba a dejar besar por su propia hermana? Lo considerarían un degenerado pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo único que podía hacer era dejar de forcejear y ceder a las pasiones de la castaña.

\- Luna, Luna, ya...Intentaba, pero no podía hacerlo, ella lo dominaba.

\- No te dejes perder, hermanito, solo disfrútalo. Decía ella a cada momento, mientras que intentaba quitarse su falda pero Lincoln se lo impedía.

\- ¡Basta! Tienes que descansar. [Ordenó él, recostándola en su cama] _"Dios, ¿Qué me ha hecho? Mi propia hermana me ha besado"_. Pensó con asco ante semejante acto de incesto.

El miedo le invadía, se preocupaba por su hermana, pero por otro lado, un extraño sentimiento junto con la chispa de la pubertad que llegaría hacia él, deseaba y pedía más de momentos así, aunque lidiara con ese problema, debía ser alguien cauteloso y más con ella. Asíol que decidió no perder más tiempo, se recostó al lado de Luna y vio que los efectos del alcohol habían empezado a desaparecer poco a poco.

\- Hey, Linc. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Sí, Luna?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Gracias por todo, por ayudarme. Agradeció.

\- Para estoy, no quiero que nada malo les pase a ninguna de ustedes y prometo siempre estar con todas, para cuidarlas y protegerlas. Juró el muchacho, mientras que Luna le daba un abrazo, recostándolo en su pecho y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos esa noche.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Este One-Shot tiene, igual que "Sky Night", un ligero Loudcest, pero lo que más me he enfocado aquí es en la preocupación de Lincoln por sus hermanas, ya que él daría todo por verlas reír y sonreír, así que quise probar con este "campo", ¿Qué les parece?.**

 **El One-Shot que viene será entre Lynn y Lincoln, éste tendrá Loudcest (siendo ésta la pareja con más votos, dibujos por parte de los fans, etc) y puede que esta historia sea de categoría "M", o sea la que estoy hablándoles.**

 **Así que espero que les guste, saludos para todos los seguidores y que tengan un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
